Dichoso beso
by Aiko Hyuuga-chan
Summary: Necesitaba volver a aclarar, para su propio orgullo, que el hecho de estar pensando en besos es culpa de Shisui, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Ahora lo único que tenía para hacer era investigar a fondo cómo debería ser un beso ideal, y darle a su hermosa novia el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.


**G**enero: » Romance.

**P**areja principal: Sasuke y Hinata.

*Los personajes de Naruto no son de otro que Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Dichoso beso**

* * *

Poco a poco el atardecer se acercaba y entre tanto los pájaros cantaban, las personas que circulaban alrededor de aquel parque eran con el tiempo muchas menos y la leve brisa no hacía excepciones en cuanto a golpear cuerpos; y eso, todo eso, lo estaba poniendo nervioso, porque simplemente no importaba. Empero, no hacía más que recordarlo para evitar volver a procesar cierto pensar que hacía que las manos le sudaran y que él, Sasuke Uchiha, no fuera Sasuke Uchiha. Necesitaba volver a aclarar para su propio orgullo, con vergüenza, que el hecho de estar pensando en besos es culpa de Shisui, menudo pervertido y de elaboradas palabras. Todo se debe a que, en un momento en el que no supo cómo, él lo acorraló. Comenzó a formular absurdas preguntas para culminar con las más vergonzosas: que si había besado, que si utilizaba para ello a sus "fans", que si no era homosexual; y las respuestas no hicieron más que sumarle pesos a su primo.

¿Acaso no podía entender que aunque contara con catorce años, él aún no pensaba esas cosas? Sin embargo, si que lo hiciera era el objetivo entonces, ahí, Sasuke aplaudía y se quitaba el sombrero ante él, ya que no había podido dejar de pensar en la acción de besar. Tan ensimismado se hallaba con aquel asunto que hasta había tomado la descabellada decisión de investigar a fondo cómo debería ser un beso ideal, y no precisamente porque le interesara. Resulta que a las mujeres sí les interesa eso que hasta ahora él ignoro, más bien diría que ellas sueñan con su primer beso, y él descubrió que la chica que le gustaba jamás había besado y mucho menos sido besada. ¿Qué hacía entonces él simplemente tomándola de la mano cuando la mujer de un Uchiha requería y debía ser complacida? De modo que no perdió tiempo en realizar su movimiento.

A la primera que le cuestionó sobre el asunto fue a Mikoto, su madre, quien le había dicho: "es el varón quien lo debe empezar", respuesta que lo llevó a alcanzar otra duda: ¿Por qué? Mikoto le explicó que simplemente así debía ser, el caballero era quien debía iniciarlo, curiosamente, _todo_, mientras la tímida mujer sólo lo correspondía y de paso terminaba hechizada por él. Sasuke sabía que su madre era bastante romántica y antigua (su pensar no hacía más que comprobarlo), sin embargo se guardó para sí esa importante información sin objeciones, porque la idea de hechizar a la chica que él quería le gustaba en demasía y el hecho de creerse capaz de lograrlo lo había más que alentado al considerarlo una especie de reto si bien pensaba ya tener a sus pies a la niña, si es que no era al revés.

El otro día había pasado por la casa de tu tía y en el momento en el que le recordaba cuánto había crecido no perdió la oportunidad de preguntar, con palpable vergüenza, cómo debía ser un beso, o más bien el primero. "Especial, Sasuke-kun, y debe contar con una historia sumamente increíble para después contar", añadió su tía para que hiciera una nota mental. Le pareció que la respuesta se debía a la abundante literatura que guardaba, y a esas películas que se hallaban cuidadosamente guardadas en su habitación; no obstante, lo cierto era que la idea al igual que la de su madre le simpatizaba. Él quería hacer del primer beso con la chica que le gustaba una historia épica que contar, ya sea a sus hijos, ya sea sus nietos.

Después, cerca de un atardecer notó que necesitaba más información si quería lograr un beso perfecto para la chica que le gustaba pero no conocía de más fuentes. De modo que no le quedó otra opción que mirar a su costado en la banca, notando que junto a él yacía una niña leyendo. Así, su mente trabajó con rapidez al pensar que _ella _era más bien una niña, quizás más inocente que la verdadera que estaba junto a él, y en su interior se produjo una guerra interna entre su orgullo y su curiosidad, quien era poderosa. Es verdad que el gato murió pero él no era aquel tonto gato y le demostraría supremo cómo era que él lograba saciar su curiosidad sin saber de rasguños. Entonces la niña ilusionada le contestó: "que sea bajo la lluvia es lo más indicado", y para su mala suerte en las noticias aún no la anunciaban y su cumpleaños se acercaba. Por otra parte, ya improvisaría aquello, porque si esa niña pensaba eso (seguramente producto de alguna lectura) la chica que él quería y tanto le gustaba leer lo anhelaba como un imposible. La idea de darle algo que creía imposible además alimentaba su ego y un calor que cuando estaba junto a ella aparecía y sin duda le gustaba, si es que el causante de su sonrisa era él.

Por último, ese día en la mañana supo que, según su hermano Itachi: "el primer beso tiene que ser de tal forma que ninguno jamás lo podrá olvidar, y lo debe recibir una mujer realmente especial". Eso para Sasuke no resultó ser un problema, pues Hinata Hyuuga era para él la mujer más especial que halla conocido, y se merecía el esfuerzo de aquel beso ideal, porque a juzgar lo que había aprendido besar es todavía más complicado que callar a Naruto y lograr que Hinata deje de sonrojar (si bien los sonrojos de la chica sólo lo enamoraban más). Por lo que suspiró tenso cuando la vio hermosa como en cada minuto que moría caminar despacio a su lugar, ya que él la había citado para darle un especial regalo de cumpleaños.

Comenzó en el poco tiempo que tenía a realizar un repaso mental de lo que había vuelto prácticamente un escenario. Para empezar, a falta de lluvia sobre el árbol que yacía a su junto se encontraba Itachi sosteniendo una manguera adaptada, sonriendo con gracia por la idea descabellada de su hermano menor. Shisui estaba disfrazado con un uniforme para más tarde y en el momento indicado encender unas luces que felicitarían a Hinata por su cumpleaños de parte de su novio. Un poco más lejos le había encargado a Naruto los fuego artificiales lo cual evitó volver a pensar; y para culminar ya había besado mentalmente a Hinata para así hacerlo correctamente en la realidad. De modo que volvió a suspirar cuando Hinata llegó situándose frente a él completamente sonrojada. Sasuke le sonrió.

–¿Estás lista para tu regalo? –preguntó con una sonrisa curva exclusiva para ella, y una vez asintió sin vacilación y algo ansioso acercó su rostro lentamente al de ella, ya que su cuerpo lo había hecho en automático.

Él ya había cerrado los ojos, no obstante, no los necesitaba para saber que ella estaba tan roja como los tomates que a él tanto le gustaban y que aún así había cerrado también sus ojos para acercarse y poder corresponderlo, logrando de esa forma que sus labios se unieran más rápido. Fue sólo un contacto húmedo que duró acaso diez segundos y encendió un leve fuego a la altura del pecho en ambos hasta que el mismo comenzó a apagarse al igual que sus labios perdieron la humedad. Por instinto Sasuke abrió sólo un poco su boca apresando entre sus labios el inferior de Hinata, y cuando ella comenzó a sostener el suyo superior adentró su lengua torpemente en su cavidad que por accidente se formó. La supo sorprendida una vez comenzó a dar con la suya un masaje a su lengua y la sostuvo de la cintura acercando más su cuerpo, hasta que, tal como él, ella se dejó llevar y tímidamente intentó abrazarlo al cuello temiendo estirarlo y decidiendo finalmente sostener sus hombros delicadamente con sus manos. Se mantuvieron así un largo tiempo sin ser conscientes de éste y en cambio yacieron atentos a la acción realizada, sintiendo en todo su esplendor el calor agradable que la misma les proporcionaba.

De un momento a otro el aire comenzó a hacerles falta sin embargo fue más bien la feliz sonrisa de ambos la que produjo la interrupción del beso más perfecto, tanto para Sasuke como para Hinata, uno que los dos aseguraban que jamás podrían olvidar hasta que Sasuke notó su error y su sonrisa inmediatamente se borró. El parque estaba a oscuras y parecía no tener luz, también estuvo tan adentrado en el beso que compartía con Hinata que no notó que en ningún momento el agua los mojó, y además no divisaba ningún fuego artificial. Ahora caía en la cuenta que aquel beso pudo ser ideal para él mas no para Hinata, y que todas las vergüenzas que había pasado habían sido en vano si ella no lo consideraba especial y estaba además en todo su derecho a no considerarlo como tal. No se atrevió a ver a Hinata y agachando la cabeza evitó mirarla, preocupándola.

–¿S-Sasuke-kun? –preguntó Hinata levantando el rostro de Sasuke, curiosa ante la acción de éste al apartar la mirada. Se preguntó si acaso había hecho algo mal y no tardó en cuestionárselo triste–. ¿Y-Yo hice... algo mal?  
Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido y se adelantó a aclarar–. ¡No! Tú no –posteriormente volvió a apretar los puños y a desviar la mirada–. Para mí el beso fue perfecto pero no para ti –susurró enojado, más consigo mismo que con las personas que habían fallado en su labor.  
–¿P-por qué piensas eso?  
–Porque un beso tiene que ser especial, contar con una historia increíble para relatar, que sea bajo la lluvia era lo más indicado –soltó con un leve sonrojo–, y ser de tal forma que ninguno lo iba a olvidar, pero lo único que hice bien en mi primer beso fue dárselo a la mujer más especial para mí, y eso sólo hizo al beso perfecto para mí, no para ti –susurró decepcionado al saberse egoísta, lo cual era, mas nunca con ella.

Hinata abrió la boca sorprendida, sonriendo con posterioridad al comprender que él simplemente quería hacer de su regalo uno perfecto para ella si bien desconocía por alguna razón que el mismo así lo había sido. Sus mejillas ardieron y, para animar a Sasuke y darle a entender que aún todo lo que le daba superaba sus expectativas y de por sí la complacía, tomó su rostro suavemente y cerrando los ojos muy rápido chocó sus labios contra los de Sasuke. Él abrió los ojos sorprendido y más tarde finalizó el beso sonriendo ampliamente con superioridad, pues conocía del esfuerzo que ella había hecho para besarlo, y aunque su madre le había dicho que era el varón quien debía iniciarlo, que fuera en cambio ella quien lo hizo le gustó. Aunque a juzgar por su entero rostro rojo él siempre tendría ese cargo y con gusto lo aceptaría.

–M-Mi primer beso fue el mejor re-regalo de cumpleaños que Sasuke-kun me pudo dar y... y sólo me lo tenía que d-dar él para que fuera perfecto –dijo jugando con sus dedos y mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo avergonzada al final, porque sabía que él gozada extrañamente de sus acciones y además su ego y orgullo aumentaban cuando era él quien las causaba. Posteriormente Sasuke hizo que lo mirara al rostro para sonreírle cálidamente, como sólo con ella hacía.  
–Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata. –De modo que la volvió a besar tomando sus brazos y haciendo que ella abrazara su cuello para luego abrazar su cintura. Ella estaba feliz y la felicidad de Sasuke era tanta que no se quitaba, por lo que olvidó a los tres espectadores que divertidos y silenciosos por sus torpezas hasta el momento, comenzaron a aplaudir y gritar un par de cosas que avergonzaron a Hinata.

Él se mostró molesto una vez Hinata terminó el beso debido a la pena sentida, pero antes de que su enojo cayera en los causantes del mismo ella le sonrió calmándolo. No tuvo otra opción que suspirar y llevársela a otro lugar para seguir gozando de aquel regalo de cumpleaños que aún no terminaba de darle a su novia, y presentía nunca lo haría, pues luego de todo lo que tuvo que pasar por aquel dichoso beso él se lo merecía, pensó mientras la abrazaba casi molesto por la vergüenza que sentía ya que Naruto y Shisui gritaban lo que posiblemente irían a hacer, y de hecho lo harían.

* * *

_[ **A**iko **H**yuuga-chan ]_

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños Hinata! :DD

Gente, espero que les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Me siento mal porque me había olvidado que el cumple de Hinata-chan era el veintisiete u.u, pero no perdí el tiempo en compensarlo el veintiocho. Algunos dirán: anda que escribe y escribe y deja lo anterior abandonado. Bueno, la cosa es que escribo otras historias que no subo y que no hago porque ya subi muchas y no me quiero hastiar, voy por los capítulos diez y algo. Hay una que me gusta mucho y ahora que encontré el tiempo la voy a seguir porque ando inspirada, aunque obviamente no me olvido de la otras. IRRESPONSABLE es mi segundo nombre.

Espero hayan pasado hermoso Navidad y lo pasen más lindo en año nuevo, tanto que usen calzones nuevos para eso de la suerte y algunas cosas más que olvidé.  
¡Muchos besos!

[Hace tanto calor... Buenos Aires es un horno. ¿Querida lluvia dónde estás? \(-_-')/]


End file.
